Fostered Friends
by ebscott99
Summary: Lexa ends up at Ark High School after being moved into a new foster home. Here she makes new friends and even starts to fall in love with a certain blonde. WARNING: Rape/Nonconsent
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this idea popped into my head this morning and I really like the way it turned out. I hope you do to. Remember to R &R.**

Lexa POV

I woke up this morning in a different room, in a different bed, with different smells and different sounds. It was my third foster home this year. I never tryed to cause trouble it all just sort of was drawn to me, but it's been that way forever. I wasn't looking forward to going to a new school, again, but I knew I had to go. It has always been hard to find decent friends with how much I have move over the last 6 years, I think this is the 21st house I have lived at not including the three days I spent with an old lady who randomly collapsed.

The house was a good distance from my new school and I wanted to get there early so I could get my schedule and locker assignment so I had to leave pretty early. I started walking and the sun was just rising when I left. As I walked I was dragged into thought, the woman, Indra, who I was living with was fairly nice for the 36 hours I had known her. Her daughter seemed normal although I have quickly caught on that she was actually adopted. This was the first time I had stayed with someone who had actually adopted one of their foster kids.

I dragged myself out of thought as I opened the doors to the new school. I walked into a large hallway, the walls were covered in trophies. I looked around trying to spot anything that let me know where the office was. But before I found it, a girl who was staring at her phone ran right into me. But before I could yell she gasped.

"I'm so **sorry!** You okay?" She was getting ready to continue talking but I raised my hand and waved it signaling that I was ok.

"I'm ok. But actually you may be able to help me. Do you know where the office is?" I ask still looking for the office.

"Yea, I you walk down this hallway and go in the first door on your left it's right there. Are you new here" She asked that second question with a bit of a tilt of the head.

"Umm, yea. Thanks for your help." I said while walking away. I was able to make it to the office and get all of my information and still had ample time to find my first class,Government, ugh I hated government. I walked in and noticed that people were starting filter in. As I entered the room I approached the teacher to introduce myself.

"Hello," he said "you must be Lexa. I got a notice this morning you would be joining us. Here is your book and you can have a seat there" he said pointing to a seat next to a girl with her head down. I immediately recognize the braid in her hair as the random girl who ran into me this morning. I walked back to the fourth and final row of desks and dropped my bag next to the desk with a thud.

"I'm awake mom! I'm coming!" She said as her head shot up off the desk. "Oh, sorry." She said looking at me as I sat down "Hey, you're the girl I ran into this morning. I must've made a good impression for you to be stalking me now." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea you really know how to win whirls heart" I say joking back, with the girl.

" I like you." She states bluntly " My name is Octavia Blake" She says offering me a hand I reached over and shook it.

"Lexa, Lexa Woods. So can I ask you a question?" I say.

"Well technically you just did, but go ahead." she said with fake frustrated tone.

"Where would I find this next class?" I ask " I really would like to not get lost today." I say with a sigh.

"Oh, that's AP Bio. I heading there too you can just follow me and Raven" She says. I nod a little it's nice to have someone talk to you on your first day, it made everything a little easier.

"Who's Raven?" I ask realizing that I have never heard the name before.

"I am!" Another brunette chipped in as she dropped her bag on the other side of Octavia.

"Raven this is Lexa, Lexa this is Raven. She's new here, so I told her she could follow us to Bio." Octavia stated as the bell rang Raven just nodded in my direction with a smile.

Class went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was following Octavia And Raven to our next class.

"So what's your reason for coming to this crappy school" Raven asked.

"Hey this school is not that crappy compared to some of the other ones I've been to" I say " But I was kind of forced to move. It is a long story" I say trying to avoid telling them the whole story, I really didn't want to close up again but I also didn't want them to know all about my past.

"I would say that sucks, but you met me out of it so it was probably for the best" Octavia says making the three of us laugh.

The rest of the morning was good, I had lunch 7th period just like Octavia and Raven. Almost all of my classes were with at least one of them so I felt pretty comfortable the only class I didn't have with either of them was 6th period English.

When I got to English I went through the motions introducing myself to the teacher, getting any books I needed and suc. She told me I could sit anywhere that was empty. I sat down in gg back and pulled out my phone I already had a text from Octavia

Octavia: Hey I forgot to mention I have a friend Clarke who is in you class this period. I told her to keep an eye out for the incredibly attractive new girl. ;)

Me: Thanks but you said you had a boyfriend so you best stop checking out other girls.;)

Octavia: Well it's true! Any way she will walk you to lunch. See ya later.

Me: See ya!

Just as I hit send a girl plopped her stuff down next to me.

"So you must be the incredibly attractive new girl Octavia was talking about" she said and be fore I really registered what she said I got the first real glimpse of her. And by god she was hot.

"I..um, wow" I said before clearing my throat "She really said that? I was 100% sure she was kidding" I said trying not to blush to much "You must be Clarke?" I said extending my hand for her to shake.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" She asks while getting her stuff out. As she leaned over her sweat shirt rode up just enough for me to see her perfectly shaped ass.

"Umm, Lexa." I say as the bell rings. goes over some stuff on something but I can't seem to pay attention with the beautiful blonde sitting next to me.

When class is over Clarke leads me to her locker before the cafeteria. We make small talk along the way she asks me about my day and if all my classes have been fine and such. When we get to the table Octavia and Raven are already seated along with a bunch of other people I don't know. Raven stands up and grabs a chair from an empty table and places it right next to where she was seated.

"Here you go commander." She says with a chuckle.

"Thanks?" I say questioning the nickname and from the look on Octavia's face she was just as confused.

"So Lexa," Octavia started " this is Lincoln" she says pointing to the boyfriend next to her "Bellamy,, my annoying brother," She says moving around the table "You already know Clarke, her boyfriend Finn," I got kind of sad to hear the word Boyfriend when referring to the blonde " then there's Monty and Jasper" She said pointing to the two boys to my right.

"So Lexa it is?" Jasper asks before getting slapped in the back of the head by Monty. "What I'm just trying to make friendly conversation?" With that everyone but me laughed because I didn't really get what was so funny"

"No offense Jasper" Octavia says "But she is WAY out of your league" She states causing a few more giggles but mostly causing me to blush.

"Plus I don't really swing that way." I say dying to make sure he doesn't hit on me again. The all of the sudden Raven and Monty jump up.

"Yes! Another one!" They both say simultaneously before high fiving each other, and Raven wraps her arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug.

"I knew I liked you for some reason." She said after she let go. The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful other than the weird looks Finn kept giving me. So towards the end of lunch I leaned over to Raven and asked in a hushed voice.

"Why does Finn keep glaring at me?" She pu her hand up to block his view of her lips.

"I'm pretty sure he's homophobic because he hates me too. Either that or he thinks you're going to steal his girl friend." She whispered back. I nodded trying to not over think it.

"Hey Lexa! You should come to our party Saturday." Bellamy shouts across the table

"Yea," Octavia says "Please?" She said with an over exaggerated smile.

"Sure!" I chirped "Text me the details?" I asked and she nodded right before the bell went off signaling it was the end of Lucy and I realized I could head home because I had no more classes for the last 2 periods. I was getting ready to leave the building when it started to rain. Just my luck after a good day of course the weather would throw something crappy my way. But before I even made it off school property I heard someone yelling my name. I turned to se Clarke running my way.

"Do you have a ride home?" She yelled through the pouring rain. I shook my head.

"I'm fine it's not too far" I shouted back. But she just shook her head.

"You can't walk, you'll get sick. Come on I'll give you a ride." Clarke yell as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her car. Once we got in I gave her directions to the house. When we finally pulled up infront of the house she turned to look at me.

"Not far huh?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"It didn't feel that far this morning" I said looking at my lap. I felt like a little kid who was just caught taking candy when they weren't supposed to.

"You walked this morning? It was barely above freezing. Here" she said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I'll be here at 7 tomorrow to pick you up ok?" I nod " Text me if you need anything?" I nod again.

"Thanks." I say before I get out of the car. She waved before she sped off I stood there for a second, only to realize I was screwed.

Here's a tentative game plan for this story,

First off, I hate Finn always have always will. But that does not mean that Clarke will just break up with him.

Second , Lexa has some dark past that will start to come up every now and again.

Third, This is Clexa endgame.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so in love with this story in my head, I just hope I am able to type it all out before I forget it. Hope you enjoy it's kind of dark and sad so just be aware. Remember review please!**

Lexa POV

I walk into the house that I was now living in. It wasn't too big or too small, it had three bedrooms so I had my own which was a first. Anya and I shared a bathroom, but Indra had her own. I could smell something coming from the kitchen, so I wandered over and peeked through the door frame to find Anya staring at the microwave.

"It's not polite to stare." She said without looking away. At first I was scared I didn't know Anya too well and I had other kids that I was living with be really mean over wierd stuff so I started to walk away before she said anything else, but I was to late.

"You hungry?" She asked as the microwave dinged. Wait what? "There's a frozen Pizza in the oven and I don't think I can eat it all"

"Oh, no I don't want to intrude." I said as I was getting ready to leave for my room.

"Intrude?" She laughed "you do live here. You know that right? You have all the same rights I do" she said as she pulled the pizza out of the oven and dropped some popcorn on it. It was a bit weird to me but hey everyone had different tastes.

"I guess I'm just not used to that." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. I closed my eyes a second and when I opened them there was a plate of pizza in front of me.

"Well then your other homes sucked. I was in your shoes once, I mean probably not the same exact scenario, but probably pretty close." Wait did she seriously not know about me?

"You don't know why I'm in foster care do you?" I asked realizing that she doesn't know how bad my childhood had started.

"No, I just figured your parents had died or something like that. Why?" She asked. I really started to think about whether or not I should tell her.

"I just know for a fact that you haven't been in my shoes. You wouldn't be as quote on quote normal." I say before looking into my hands debating whether or not to tell her.

"Oh yea? Try me." She said with a challenging tone. Then I gave up I was tired of carrying this secret around.

"Ok, well it all started on my eighth birthday, and my step dad had just gotten home from a night of drinking." Is say.

-Flashback-

"Well god damn it, you stupid buch! Why wasn't my dinner ready when I got home!" He yelled. I then heard a loud smack and a scream before he started yelling again.

"There you finally stopped crying." He said "Now please get out of my way" he said I heard a thud and I knew it was his boot in her ribs. Then the footsteps started down the hallway they were getting close to my room before the door opened

"Hey sweetheart" he said "Mommy is being a bad girl and I need you to take her job for me" he said as he dropped his pants. I just shook my head hoping that he would go away. But he didn't he walked over to the bed before he placed his meat at my mouth he told me that if I was a good girl he wouldn't hurt mommy any more so I opened my eyes. And he smiled.

"That's a good girl" he said "Now open up wide" I did as I was told but before I knew what was happening he had his hand on the back of my head and he forced himself forward into my mouth. He slammed in and out, gagging me with every thrust. He grunted and moaned as he kept pumping. I eventually started to cry because it was hurting so much. Then he stopped and pulled back. Before he straddled my waist and pulled down my Pajamas, that I had just gotten for my birthday. He grabbed the meat and thruster forward.

I screamed it hurt so bad It felt like someone drove a train in to my groin he went at it for about five more minutes before I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up I was naked and I heard screams coming from mommys room. I went to go check but I couldn't move my legs they hurt so bad so instead I called 911 with the home phone that was next to my bed. I hadn't waited 3 minutes before I could hear the sirens. But instead of stopping all I heard was a loud bang. Before the policemen came and took him away when he walk by my rom I could see blood covering his body. All of the sudden the lights came on.

"Hello? Lexa are you here?" The policewoman called before I rolled over to talk but I couldn't any more I was crying to hard.

Over the next few days I was transported from my house to a hospital to the Police station. It wasn't until two days later that my mother died from the gunshot wound to her chest. The Doctor who operated on her came out to tell me.

"Lexa? Honey? Lexa I have some bad news, your mommy had to go she…" Before she could finish I cut her off.

"She died didn't she?" The doctor just nodded "Did he kill her?" she nodded again. "Did you try to save her?"

"Yes, baby but she was just too broken." The doctor said.

"What's your name?" I asked before I let the tears roll.

" Oh baby girl" she said " My name is Abby"

"Thank You Abby" I sniffled.

-end flashback-

I didn't even realize I was crying until my story was over. I wiped a tear away before I looked up at Anya. Who had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Wow," she said taking my hand from the corner of the table. "You are one tough little girl"

Ok it turned out a little darker and sadder than I intended but oh well next chapter will be happier.

Please review! Have a wonderful life peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the feed back to all who reviewed and favorited. I'm in love with this story, partially because I get to fuck up Finn(I really hate him). Let me know what you think. Don't forget to R &R.**

Lexa POV

The last week has actually been pretty good, I was really worried that after telling Anya about my past she might freak out and ask her mom to toss me out. But she actually did the opposite, that same day she told me about how her parents had both been killed in a car crash. I was able to spend some time with her, and really started to like her.

And speak of liking people, Clarke has been everywhere. I see her in the halls, in classes, at lunch, but the worst is when she is picking me up or dropping off. I usually just sit in listen, she never really talks about the same thing, but I have learned so much about her. I am so screwed.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Raven says dropping her tray next to me. It really caught me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to play it off, while pulling my gaze from the blonde that is in the lunch line.

"Oh, come on." She says "You're not fooling anyone besides yourself and possibly her. Falling for a straight person is always hard, because you can't help it." She says as she pokes at her salad. I was getting to admit it when Octavia sat down.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" She asked all excited. The truth is I was really excited, I have never really been invited to a party and I didn't know what to expect.

"With the semester I've had I really need a good drink" Raven says as Clarke and Finn sit down with Monty and Jasper. Clarke had been late to lunch but I really didn't think anything of it, but when I saw that her eyes were puffy and I could see that her mascara was slightly in disarray.

"Do you think she was crying?" I ask Raven quietly. It was so quiet I wasn't sure if she heard me. But when she nodded I realized she had. The out of nowhere my phone vibrated. I looked down to see that it was Raven.

Raven: It looks like they've been fighting again.

Lexa: What do you mean again?

Raven: Finn isn't a very… Well, understanding. He thinks that he can get her to do what she wants just by yelling.

Lexa: oh…

Raven: Yea it happens fairly often.

"Are you guys seriously texting underneath the table?" Octavia asked "Rae, I thought that was our thing." She said with stake look of hurt on her face.

"Well you have a Lincoln now. Who knows what kind of things you two do under the table." Raven says, earning a laugh from everyone except Clarke. Lunch went on and everything went on as usual. After lunch I told Clarke I had to go to my locker before we left. I was pulling my homework out as a hand grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

"Look, Dyke!" Finn said "I see the way you've been staring at Clarke. I want you to stay away from her, she's mine and she would never love a sick minded person like you." He said before he released my arm from his death grip. Only to swing his fist into my stomach. "Next time will be worse if you don't leave her alone." He said as he turned to walk away. When I regained my balance I started out the opposite exit that I usually did. She didn't want to see the blonde right now she took of in the direction of her house.

When I arrived at the house it was evident that neither Anya nor Indra were there due to the lack of cars in the driveway. I walked into the dining room to find a note from Anya.

"Hey twerp! Sorry I couldn't be there when you got home today. I got called into a mandatory meeting mom won't be home till tomorrow. I'll be home around 7, there's food in the freezer if you get hungry. See you soon.

-Anya"

Before I could even get my bag off my back there was a knock at the door. As I walked back towards the door I dropped my bag and jacket. I looked through the peephole to see Clarke standing there in front of the door. Damn! I slowly opened the door and flashed her a small smile.

"Hey," she said I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. I got a little worr- Lexa!" She said pointing at my arm that was now all swollen and purplish. "What happened to your arm?" she asked as she basically let herself in.

"Oh I just, um.. Ran tint toe door frame when I was leaving school. It's ok ." I said, hoping it was good enough to throw her off.

"Ok?" She asked with a puzzled look "You sure you're ok?" She asked. I just nod, but I'm starting to see that she's stressed, she seems off.

"Are you okay?" I ask "You seem a bit off and at lunch it looked like you had been crying." I ask, before I realized that I may have overstepped my boundaries.

"Yea," she says unconvincingly "No… Finn has been acting weird all week. I confronted him about it and he responded with something stupid about gay hormones getting to him… I guess he really just hates the fact that my one best friend is gay my other is bi and then there's you and Monty…" She said before she sat down.

"Wait, who is Bi?" I ask.

"Octavia, her and Raven had a thing last year. They stopped it because they didn't want to ruin their friendship" she states. Wow I did not see Octavia as Bi, but I guess you never know.

"Oh, ok." I say still thinking about it. She rambled on about how she was getting tired of his homophobic comments, and how she was really getting sick of feeling like she couldn't spend more time with her friends. After a long pause she laid her head on my lap, I felt butterfly's as soon as her hair touched my lap.

"How did you know?" She asked, as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Know what?" I asked genuinely having no clue as to what she was referring to.

"You know, that you liked girls." She asked as blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well I alway had suspicions," I said "but when I was 14 there was this girl. She was a couple years older than me, we were staying at the same…" I caught myself from telling her the fact that I was in foster care. "Camp. And she kept talking about kissing girls. And one night she asked me if I wanted to kiss her." I said

"And you said yes?" Clarke questioned

"Actually, no but I wanted to, that's how I knew" I said as her phone vibrates.

"Dang, it's 6:30 I have to get home. Thanks for letting me rant." She said as she stood up. "See you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yep! Wouldn't miss it!" I said as she wrapped me in a hug. Before she took off and Anya walked in.

"Who's Blondie?" Anya questioned.

"A Friend," I sighed just a friend"

See! I hate Finn! But I'm so in love. With Clarke and Lexa, I can't wait for the new episode this week.

Up next is the party at the Blake residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still hate Finn, and this is the chapter is my revenge or just you know, screw him up. Please R &R. Hope you enjoy!**

Lexa POV

I did not stop hearing about it from Anya last night. I've known her for eight days and she's already acting like she's my best friend. But I am feeling more comfortable around her than I have around any of my other foster siblings, she is really trying to help me feel more comfortable here and it's working.

Both, her and Indra are being really cool and down to earth about everything. Plus Indra is a great cook. Every day, except yesterday, she has cooked something different for dinner, and it all has been amazing.

After Clarke left, Anya wouldn't leave me alone for what felt like hours. But when she finally did I was able to sit down and think about the weird day I have had. The first thing I thought about, of course, was Clarke and how open she was yesterday. I was so infuriated that anyone would treat her so badly. Then I remembered Finn's threat. I couldn't care less about being beaten up, but if he laid a finger on Clarke I swear I would kill him.

When I woke up the next morning I was super excited about the party, and at the same time nervous as hell. But all that subsided when I smelled bacon. I shot up and took off down the steps, when I entered the kitchen I saw Anya standing at the stove poking whatever it was she had in the pan.

"Morning, twerp." She said without turning around "Mom should be home in about thirty minutes. So I figured I'd fix breakfast. You like waffles?" She asked as the waffle iron next to her dinged.

"Yes!" I shouted excitedly. I walked over to the cabinet to pull out cups before grabbing the Orange juice from the fridge.

"So you ready for your big party tonight?" She asked as she slid a plate across to me. I just nodded as I devoured the food in front of me. "Will your blonde friend be there?" She asked. At that question I stopped eating.

"Um, yea. She'll be there." I said. The thought of seeing her and Finn outside of school kind of made me want to vomit, well after yesterday Finn in general makes me want to vomit.

"You gonna ask her out?" Anya asks before taking another bite of waffle and looking across the table. I haven't told her I'm a lesbian or that I like Clarke. How is everyone picking up on it? "Don't try to tell me that you're not gay," she says bluntly "It's flowing off you like a waterfall. Not that. I mind it's nice to have another girl in the house who understands not liking men." She says with a sweet smile.

"You're a lesbian too?" I question. She just nods.

"Yea, I have been since I was like 15. But I just came out like 2 years ago." She says, turning her attention back to her food.

"Wow," I said "I wouldn't have guessed. I guess we are more alike than I thought." I said smiling back at her.

"Yea" she said. The rest of the morning went by without any more surprises. It was about three o'clock when I went upstairs to take my shower. The warm water helped relieve my nerves, and my mind wandered to happier places. Thoughts of Clarke started popping into my head, they weren't as innocent as the ones before had been. I was cut off from my paradise when the water started to turn cold so I hopped out before I became hypothermic.

I spent the remainder of my time before the party trying on clothes and freaking out internally. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white top that showed just enough, and a leather jacket. I was putting on makeup when Anya walked in.

"Your friend, Raven is here you want me to tell her to wait or send her up?"

"Actually, I'm done." I said putting my bag down on the floor before standing up. I followed Anya down the steps into the living room where Raven was standing.

"Wow,"She said when her eyes met mine "I mean, you look good!" She said obviously embarrassed.

"Thanks! You too." I said with a smile.

"Well you two better get going if you want to make it to your party." Anya said "If you run into any trouble let me know." She said before wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Yep! See you later Anya." I said as I followed Raven out the door.

"Wow, she's hot. Must run in the family." Raven says nudging me jokingly.

"Yea, probably." I said. When we pull up in front of the Blake house I can see Clarke's car and I get nervous. I step out of the car and look up to the door, before Raven lays her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, just have fun don't let those two bother you." She said with a smile.

"Let who both…" Before I finish Raven shoots me that look she gave me yesterday at lunch. "Ok" I sighed. When we reach the door Octavia greets us both with a hug.

"Hey, my favorite Lesbians!" She yells "So there are drinks in the kitchen and food on the table. We were just getting ready to start a game, so hurry up so we can start." She says before run it back to her spot next to Lincoln. Raven and. I make our way to the kitchen, where she tries to pour me a drink.

"No thanks" I say waving my hand at her "I don't drink." That comment earns me a puzzled look from the other brunette.

"You're kidding right?" She asks. I just shake my head, but the look on my face left no doubt that I was being serious.

"I had a really bad incident with a person who was drunk once. So I don't and won't drink." Her look switched from puzzled to a more understanding one.

Well that's reasonable I guess. She said while looking around for something then out of nowhere she tossed me a two liter of Coke. "There your buzz for you then." She said with a joking smile.

"Thanks." I say with an appreciative smile.

"Hey! let's go you two!" Octavia says from the doorway. "Wait, why do you have a two liter of Coke?" She asks causing Raven to laugh.

When we reach the living room everyone is on the floor in a circle with an empty tequila bottle in the middle. I sit down next to Clarke and Raven.

"Ok everyone!" Octavia yells "So standard rules, first kiss equals just a peck, second is with tongue, third is 5 minutes in the closet." With that last part Raven groans.

"Some of us just got out of the closet." She says looking at me before everyone, except Finn, erupts in laughter. The game went on harmless until it was Finn's turn to spin, and when the bottle stopped it landed right on Monty.

"Pucker up pretty boy!"Monty says jokingly. Which causes Finn to groan and walk off to the kitchen. "Well I guess that's done." Monty says "Just Dance anyone?" With that Octavia squealed before running to set it up.

"I had just got done facing a gainer Monty when I realized I was really freaking thirsty. I was filling a glass with water when a hand grabbed the same spot that Finn had yesterday. When I turned around I was not surprised to see him staring at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." He growled. "I know she was at your house yesterday after school. Don't make me tell everyone about why you're really here." At that I knew my face went pale. "My mom works for children services, I've heard your story a thousand times. What was his name?Gustus? I bet you liked I..." he was cut off by Clarke entering the room and he finally dropped his hand.

"What did you like?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Just Dance." He said walking towards her. "She was pretty good wasn't she?" He says giving me a smirk.

"Yea. You okay Lexa? You look really pale." She said walking over to put her hand on my forehead. But before she can I pull back.

"Yea…" I say shakily "I just need some air." I say before taking off out the back door. I sit down on the swing set before I let the tears roll. My hand find its way to my wallet and from there it finds the tiny little picture of my mom and me on my seventh birthday.

"Hey!" Octavia says making me jump a bit "What's wrong?" She asks as I hurry to bury the picture in my pocket and wipe my eyes.

"Nothing," I say hoping to just play it off. But from the look on her face I knew it didn't work. "I was thinking about my mom." I said as I pulled the picture out to give to her. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh," she says while looking at the picture "I'm sorry… You look just like her you know. Your eyes especially." She says with a smile as she wraps an arm around my shoulder. She hands me back the picture.

"I think that she was prettier…" I say looking at the picture before I put it back in my pocket. "Come on you have a party to enjoy." I say faking a smile just as I was about to get up and walk back in Clarke stumbles through the door followed by a very angry Finn.

"Let's go Clarke!" He yells as he marches down the steps. "You said you didn't want to do it here so let's go!" He yells as he grabbed her jacket.

"No! I want to hang out friends! Just cause you are weird about some of them being gay doesn't mean I have to leave!" She says as she pulls away from her grip.

"I'm starting to think some of their homo dust has gotten on you." He says with a chuckle.

"And what if it has?" She questions "Have you ever thought that I might have feelings like them?" Just as she finishes her sentence I hear a loud crack and Clarke is on the ground. Without even noticing I was moving my shoulder connects with his gut, and I tackle him. Octavia had rushed over to me but not before I got a few good hits on his face. By the time she has finally got me off him Bellamy and Lincoln have their arms around him pulling him through the fence.

I wiggled my way out of Octavia's grip and got down next to Clarke.

"You okay?" I ask as I sit her up. The red handprint on her pale cheek is enough to make my blood boil.

"I don't know," she says as she rubs her head from where she hit the concrete.

"Come on let's get you home." I say as I lift her to her feet. I led her to her car, but not before shooting Octavia an apologetic smile.

So, I'm loving this story so far, I hope you are too! Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, life got out of hand. First off I would like to apologize anyone who was caught off guard by the second chapter, I really did not think it would get that dark I have added warnings to the summary, there should be nothing that dark in the rest of this story. Also I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. I love Clarke and Lexa, and from the trailer for the next episode it looks like Lexa finally opens up a little bit I'm so exited! Remember to R &R.**

Lexa POV

I woke up this morning in a different room, in a different bed, with different smells, different sounds, and a warm body next to mine. Wait, what? I feel the tight grip across my waist and the rise and fall of a very feminine chest behind me. I slowly rotate myself 180 degrees go see who was behind me. The sight of blonde hair makes my heart rate quadruple. My mind starts to wander. Did we… No I still have clothes on. With that realization I sigh and try to think of what happened last night.

-Flashback to last night-

"Come on hand me your keys" I say looking at her as she tries to make it to her car.

"No, I'm ok." She says as she stumbles across the sidewalk almost falling before I catch her.

"Fine, huh?" I ask earning a drunken sigh from the blonde. Before she hands me the keys, now given it wasn't anymore legal for me to drive, given the lack of license, but I knew enough to get us home safer than she could.

When we stumbled through her door she try's to collapse on the floor but I was able to convince her that the couch would be better.

"Let me go get some ice for that" I say once she is on the couch. "Now don't fall asleep yet, ok?" She nods in agreement before I leave to get the ice.

"I couldn't find ice, but I got this cold…" Is stopped when I saw the lack of clothing covering her lower body. "Where did your pants go?" I ask as I walked to the couch.

"They were too tight and uncomfortable." she says as she pulls a blanket over her legs. "You looked really pretty tonight." With that comment my heart flutters.

"Thank you". I say with an embarrassed smile. She winced as I put the ice pack on the side of her head. "Let's get you up to bed."

By the time I got her in bed and settled, the clock next to her bed read 3:28, I sighed knowing it was an hour long walk back to my house.

"You can stay," she said with a smile. My heart fluttered.

"No I don't want to keep you up." I say knowing the best thing to do would be to leave.

"Please?"She asked "I hate being in this big old house alone. I can drive you home tomorrow." She said as she made room on her bed.

"Ok I guess" I said tentatively before walking over and getting on the bed, and laying down with the minimum amount of contact.

"Do you usually sleep fully clothed?" She asked sarcastically, and even though I can't see her face I know she's smirking.

"Um, no." I said as I slid my top and pants off, leaving me in only my tank top and underwear. Oh my go I said to myself, I was so close to her. I lied awake for what felt like forever but I eventually drifted off to dreams that were filled with sparkling blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

-End Flashback-

I tried to free myself from her grasp but she just snuggled in closer, and nuzzled her head into my neck. I was trying to slow my heart rate when she finally. Yawned herself to the land of the living.

"Clarke?" I asked trying to see if she was really awake.

"Five more minutes." She said trying to get me to go back to bed. Just then her bare knee rubbed against my barely clothed center, and I had to hold back a moan.

"Clarke, I have to use the restroom." I said trying to get her to let me go. She reluctantly pulled her arm back and rolls over. I'm finally am able to move, the bathroom thing was originally a lie but now that I'm moving it was becoming a reality. As soon as the blankets are off I realize how warm and comfy I had been.

When return from the bathroom it appears she hadn't moved but as I get closer I realize she is now wher sing a sweatshirt.

"I can't believe you took my heat away from me." She says as I set a glass of water and a pill bottle on the table next to her.

"Here," I say handing her 2 pills "His should help with the headache that's bound to come with that bump and the possible hangover." I say with a kind smile.

"If I take this you have to lay down and cuddle for a little bit." She says before finally opening her eyes.

"Ok, fine." I say as she downs the pills and water. I lay this time having her back to my front. I cautiously wrap my arm around her abdomen, when it has fully engulfed her she lets out a subtle sigh. As lay there, not sure if she is awake or asleep, I run my fingers through her hair and tracing patterns on the small bit of exposed skin on her abdomen. After a while she rotates so that her face is in my chest.

"Lexa?" She asks quietly at first I wasn't sure if she was awake but then she pulls back slightly so she can look me in the eyes.

"Yes." I say not sure what she is going to say next.

"Why did you help me last night?" She asked and my stomach twisted because I couldn't tell her the real reason yet. "I mean you could've easily left me there with Octavia."

"Well, we're friends," I said "and it probably wouldntve been very responsible to leave you there with a drunk Octavia." I said trying to avoid her real question.

"You heard the fight last night didn't you?" She asked, and I nervously nodded "I meant it, when he said that your "homo dust" was wearing off on me. Not exactly like that. But with you showing up made me really think about myself." She said, and for the first time since I had layed back down I realized how close we are. And before I could say anything her lips crashed into mine.

I will try to update tomorrow but no garuntees this is my brain baby right now so I plan on continuing it. Also I have a couple of one shots coming up the pairings are Abby/Raven. Octavia/Raven. And a whole group thing let me know what you want.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is starting from the beginning with Clarke's POV, hopefully it fills in the blanks. If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions let me know. R &R!**

Clarke POV

I woke up this morning in the same room, in the same bed, with the same smells and the same sounds. It felt like any other monday, the end of a perfectly good weekend, with an alarm blaring and my phone buzzing like a bee on steroids. I reach over, hit the alarm button on my clock, before I grab my phone and swipe it across the bottom of the screen so I could speak to whoever was on the line.

"Octavia, why are you calling me at 6:10 in the morning" I ask as I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and started the cold walk to the bathroom.

"Did I leave my purse at your house last night?" she says obviously out of breath.

"Ummm, no I don't think so" I say as I start to undress. " But if I find it I will bring it to school today. But I've gotta get a shower, I'll see you later."

"Ok. Thanks babe." She says with a cocky tone. I roll my eyes knowing that Finn Hates it when O and Raven call me babe, princess or any other cute nicknames. I know he means well but sometimes he becomes way over bearing. Especially when it comes to anything even relatively homosexual. My brain would've continued but I realized I had been standing in the shower for almost twenty minutes now. Shit! I have to be at school in 15 minutes, I guess that means no coffee and i'm going to look like crap.

I felt like crap through the first three periods and fourth wasn't looking much better. But of course Octavia was in my Calc class so that was bound to be interesting. And of course she didn't fail me, given that her first words were…

"there'sanewgirlandsheissuperhot" The entire sentence came out as one word and caught me way off guard. But I still hand her the Spanish homework as she hands me the english HW

"What?" I ask because I am genuinely confused.

"So I got to school early this morning because I thought I may have left my purse in the locker room after our game yesterday. As I was walking there I ran into this new girl, literally ran into her. Then she was in our last two classes with her and she's really cool, and super hot" octavia finished her story just as the bell rang.

"Ok, why are you telling me this?" I ask her quietly. As Mr. Jackson puts the answers to they'll sworn on the board.

"You are going to walk her to lunch today. She has the same sixth period as you." She says as a commanded rather than asking. She then slides my homework back to me and I do the same for her. Since the beginning of the year we have always traded homework from our third period classes, hers is English mine is Spanish, because I have English 6th and she has Spanish 6th so we have the correct answers.

"Ok?" I say still a little confused "What does she look like and what is her name?" I ask trying to double check the answers to the homework.

"She's the really attractive new girl, and her name is…" She was cut off by Mr. Jackson and one of his awful power points. "You'll know her when you see her." She whispers before going back to her notes. The class dragged on, I found myself doodling more than writing. I was so lost in my own world that I jumped when the bell went off. I basically sprinted out of the classroom because I had to get all the way across the school for my advanced art class. Without anyone in the halls it would take five minutes to get here but the math hallway was always super busy so it actually took like seven and we only have about four minutes to get to classes.

I barely made it before the bell rang. We were working on a piece right now that was supposed to represent how each of us felt about life at the moment, and as ironic as is I could not figure out what I wanted, in life or in this project. I sat there for the entire forty five minutes staring at a blank piece of paper. When the bell rang I started to pack up my sketch pad before a large gnarly pair of ink covered hands stop me.

"Miss. Griffin are you feeling alright? I noticed that your pencil never even touched the paper today." My teacher, Mr. Black, says before withdrawing his hand.

"Yea I'm alright just having trouble thinking of what to draw." I say as I throw my bag over my shoulder. "I'll work on it tonight but I've got to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow!" I say as I take off out of the door.

It's barely a forty five second walk to English. I walk in and scan the room for this "Incredibly Attract…. Holy shit she's hot! She is sitting in the back of the class right next to my desk, how lucky, staring at her phone. So I walk back and drop my bag next to her.

"So you must be the incredibly attractive new girl Octavia was talking about" I say 'Nice one Clarke, just put it right out there, no one knows yet! Don't make it any more obvious' geese get it together Clarke.

"I..um, wow" She says before clearing her throat "She really said that? I was 100% sure she was kidding" She says, obviously embarrassed "You must be Clarke?" She says extending a hand for me to shake and I gladly do so.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" I ask while putting my sketch pad away and getting my English stuff out. I'm so glad I wore leggings today because I can feel her eyes wandering up and down my legs and ass.

"Umm, Lexa." She says as the bell rings and my phone buzzes. is just going over some stuff, so I don't feel guilty texting Octavia during class.

Octavia: She's hot isn't she?

Me: Yea I guess, it we're both taken so it doesn't matter. (Okay that's a lie because it DOES matter. It definitely confirms my suspicions, I am not straight. )

Octavia: Why? Are we not allowed to appreciate this beautiful piece of ass.

Octavia: *Art… Stupid autocorrect ;)

Me: Oh aren't you clever! But I gotta go ttyl!

Octavia: Bye babe! ;)

The rest of the period would've been pretty boring if Lexa and I weren't playing chicken with our eyes.(instead of cars it was being caught)

"I'm supposed to show you to lunch?" I ask and she just nods as we exit the room while is yelling about reading something tonight. "Cool, I just have to drop some stuff at my locker then we can head that way, Ok?" Once again she just smiled and nodded.

When we get to the cafeteria I take my normal seat next to Finn and she sits almost directly across from me next to Raven. Octavia then proceeds to introduce everyone to Lexa. When she get to jasper the last person, Jasper, he tries to use some Cheesy pick up line or something, I wasn't really paying attention, but her response I definitely heard.

"Plus I don't really swing that way." She said while Raven and Monty were busy cheering I had time to think, well that means one of two thing are possible. One, she's a lesbian, that's possible I mean I did catch her checking me out more than once. Or two, she's an alien who just wants us as meat, I think I'm gonna go with the first.

Lunch went on as usual aside from the long stares that Lexa and I kept sharing and the fact that Finn was acting all antsy. When lunch was over we all went our separate ways, when I approached the door I saw that it was pouring rain. So I just flipped my hood up and started to jog to my car, but I stopped when I saw a familiar figure walking down the road by the parking lot, I couldn't let her walk home she would get sick or drown.

"Do you have ride home?" I yelled over the rain when I finally caught up to her.

"It's not that far, I'll be fine." She says trying to brush me off.

"You can't walk, you'll get sick. Come on I'll give you a ride." I say as I pull her towards my give me directions to her house. Once we arrive I scold her for trying to walk, give her my number, and tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow. When she's in the house I pull out my phone and dial Raven before taking off. Her voice mail beeps,

"Hey Raven I've got a problem please call me back." I say before tossing it into the passenger seat. I come to a stop in my driveway and put my head on the steering wheel.

"I'm so fucking screwed." I say under my breath.

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the overall lack of updates this weekend, my computer is broken so this is all written on a blue tooth key board and my phone. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter Text**

Clarke POV

"What's wrong Griffin?" Raven asks when she finally calls me back.

"I need to talk in person. Are you free today?" I ask still pacing in my bedroom. "Umm, Yea give me like ten minutes" She says as I finally sit down on the bed.

"Thank you! You're awesome." I say. I can see her cocky smile in my head.

"I know! See you in ten." She says hanging up. Oh my god I can not believe this, I have a crush on a GIRL who I've known for four hours. Plus I'm in a relationship with a homophob, so that makes all of this ten times stranger.

Work Search:tip: austen words:10000-50000 sort:ti

Clarke talks to Raven, yells at Finn and falls for LexaSorry for the overall lack of updates this weekend, my computer is broken so this is all written on a blue tooth key board and my phone. Hope you enjoy!

When Raven finally arrives it has been about thirty five minutes but I see why, she has Chinese, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. I really didn't eat much at lunch I was a little, busy.

"Sorry, there was a long line at the restaurant" she says while she pulls the paper boxes out of the bag, placing them on the table. "I noticed you really didn't eat much at lunch and figured you'd be hungry" she says and the smirk on her face makes me blush.

"Well I was a little, umm, preoccupied." I say trying to seem as innocent as possible. But I can't tell it doesn't work by the look on her face.

"Yea, does preoccupied equal the hot new brunette?" She asks before shoveling food into her mouth. I know I'm blushing but there is nothing I can do about it.

"Possibly…" I say picking at the noodles in front of me. "That's what I need to ask you about, I never asked you this question before because it didn't matter. But how did you…" I paused trying to think of the right words "know?" I ask staring down at the food in front of me.

"Know what? That I was a lesbian?" She asked completely unphased,she finishes her last bite of whatever she was eating before looking up to see me nodding unsurely. "Well, I have thought I was at least bi since like the eighth grade. But last February when we did that "singles only" party for Valentine's Day we played spin the bottle for the first time and I landed on O, it hit me. It just felt right, not making out with my best friend but girls… Plus the thought of gross sweaty dude trying to split me in half, is a real turn off." She says giggling at that last part.

"Well I guess I can see that." I say running my hand through my hair. I turn my attention back to the food in front of me.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Raven asks without looking away from her white cardboard box.

"About what?" I ask before zoning all the way back in. "Oh, Lexa?" I ask and she just nodds.

"I don't know. That's kind of why I called you here today, I was hoping you would have some better input." I say as I toss my box in the bag next to me.

"Well you still have homophobic Finn too you know." She says "so it's not like you can just go jump her bones tomorrow." She sarcastically states.

"I know, I know." I was getting ready to defend myself when she holds a finger up telling me to be quiet.

"But I haven't been the only one concerned about you and Finn, and I have let it be known that I don't like that boy. I would love to have a lesbian best friend, but you have to handle this carefully because I don't want him to hurt you." She says putting her boxes in the bag. "How ever you deal with this, just know that we've got your back." She says with a smile.

"Thanks." I say as she gets up to throw away the trash when she returns from the kitchen she plops down on the couch throwing her feet over my legs.

"Now since I bought dinner I get to choose the movie." She says grabbing the remote from my hand.

The next few days went well I spent lots of time getting to know Lexa, although the only times we really talked were before and after school, in English, and through text in the evenings once she had finished her homework. But as a result of devoting my evenings to texting her, I really hadn't talked to or seen Finn. As Lexa and I would talk I would work on homework, but that homework would usually be my project for my advanced arts class and that project had ended up being Lexa. I was in way too deep, I felt like I knew her so well but at the same time I knew so little about her. I was suddenly becoming so excited for the party Saturday, I had never gotten "excited" about one of our parties before but I knew why this one was different.

Friday was almost over and it was closing out one of the most confusing weeks I've had in a long time. I was heading to the lunch line when a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see Finn and I tried to put on one of the most indifferent smiles I could.

" Hey, babe!" He said leaning in to kiss me and I just turned my head so it landed on my cheek.

"Hi," I said putting the fake ass smile back on my face. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like the way I handled that kiss.

"So are you free this evening?" He asked trying to lace his fingers with mine, I didn't resist this gesture but I also didn't really help him.

"No, I have to take Lexa home and then pick my mom up at the airport at 7." I say turning my attention to the lunch lady's. I could tell by the way he tensed up that he didn't like hearing Lexa's name

"I really don't like you hanging out with that dyke." When I heard that word it took all my self control to not strangle him and just pull my hand away from his, an action which obviously aggravates him more.

"Please don't tell me you're going to defend her." He gets even more aggravated as I walk away.

"Clarke!" He yells reaching out for my arm, but I dodge it. "It's unnatural, and disgusting. I don't want you to end up like that…" He was going to continue but I cut him off.

"Enough! Finn she's my friend, and you can't control that. Plus it's basic science, homosexuality is not a disease, you can't catch it." I say with authority. I was so tired of him trying to control. I didn't realize it but I was crying a little bit, so I wiped my eyes and walked over to the table. I was pretty quiet throughout lunch. I was so ready to just get out of there, I started towards the car as Lexa went to her locker.

I waited for about 20 minutes before trying to call her, the phone rang and of number of times both tries so I realized she had to be ignoring the calls I waited in the parking lot for fifteen more minutes before speeding off to her house. Just as I parked she was shutting the door, man she must've run here. I waited a second contemplating my next move and before I really thought through it I was running up to her door.

I took a step in when she opened the door, the obvious bruise forming on her arm was alarming but she swore it was some stupid story about running into a door. I decided not to push it but I promised I would find out later. We sat and talked, well I talked she listened, she ran her finger through my hair, massaging my scalp and I almost lost myself there but my alarm went off telling me I had to go get my mom. I was in big trouble I thought, or was I? I liked this girl she liked me back what was stopping me? Oh yea Finn...

Remember to review hope you enjoyed but here are some notes...Remeber to watch The 100 Tursdays at 9/8 central.

Actions


	8. Chapter 8

In light of last nights degustation I decided to not add Lexa to this chapter. Also I would like to ask any writers out there to not give up on Clexa at least until Clarke finds someone else(Please be me). Also I will be writing a new series that takes place after the episode last night, on how I think the show should continue. If you need to express your frustrations please feel free to rant in the comments, I know I have. Also just wanted to let you all know that sent a very angry letter to multiple of the writers/editors/producers last night, and no one responded, I don't think they like their fans.

Clexa will live on!

Clarke POV

"So how was your week honey?" Abby asked as I took off from the airport.

"Ok I guess. There's this new girl at school who seems pretty nice. I was actually at her house before I came to pick you up." I say pulling on the highway

"Well that's nice! It's always good to meet new people."She said with a smile on her face, which is the first time in a long time I've seen one so genuine on her. "Do you know what brings her town?" She asks still acting more positive than usual.

"Umm, no not really." I respond giving her a confused look. "You ok? You seem abnormally happy and positive. Not that it is a bad thing just a little strange." I say turning my attention back to the highway."Yes, I'm fine I just had a good week." She says with a smile "You hungry?" She asks

"A little I guess." I respond before she instructs me to take the next exit. We sat down at a little Irish pub and for the first time since my dad had died we were able to sit through an entire dinner together. The conversation stayed pleasant never once even venturing close to treacherous waters.

"Clarke." She said after a few moments is silence towards the end of our meal. "I need to apologize." She says and suddenly the tension in the air became almost palpable. "It was not fair to either of us for me to shut you out after your father's death." She said looking at me waiting for a response.

"Ok, go on" I say not sure where she is going with this.

"I realized this week that you are all I have left of him and I should've done more to help you. I had this crazy idea that if I pushed everything that reminded me of him away, that I would be ok. And if it isn't apparent from the last three years, it didn't work." She says, and from the look in her eyes I can tell she is being serious. "This week I ran into a few people I haven't seen since your father's funeral, and it made me realize how much I needed him and more importantly you in my life." She says on the verge of tears. I sat there for a few seconds trying to process everything.

"Clarke?" She says with a soothing voice.

"Yea, I mean… I heard you." I say still trying to find the words. "I've wanted nothing more than to have my mom back for the last three years, but you've done some real damage, and it won't be fixed with just an 'I'm sorry'" I say trying to sound as positive as possible.

"I understand," She Says with a slight smile. "And know that I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to rebuild this relationship." She says putting her hand on mine giving me a small smile.

"Good," I say "cause I actually have something I need to tell you. I actually wasn't planning on telling you this, but over last couple of weeks, or actually days, I have discovered something..." I trail off wondering if I would actually do this.

"What?" She asks in a soft tone "You can tell me, it's not like you're a murderer or Gay or look on my face must've given it away.

"Oh Clarke…" She says trying to pull me back into the booth. I was able to get out of her grasp and take off out the door. I didn't even realize the tears were streaming down until I sat down on the side of the building and I could feel them on my hands. I heard her calling my name, but I didn't acknowledge it because I just wanted to be alone.

"Clarke…" She said as she rounded the corner. She didn't say anything else as she slid down the wall next to me. She sighed before finally talking.

"I handled that really bad didn't I?" She asked looking down at her hands which were being held in the air by her knees.

"You think?" I said as my sobs started to slow down.

"I didn't mean it was a bad thing Clarke. I just thought it was highly unlikely. You've always been so… I don't know, I just didn't expect it. Plus you have Finn…" Before she could finish her thought I laughed.

"Not for long," I say finally looking up. "I'm going to be calling it quits with him tomorrow. Plus he thinks being Homosexual is contagious." I say with a small smirk thinking about how much it would crush his ego when his girlfriend breaks up with him for another girl.

"I always knew he was an idiot, especially after the time he locked himself in our coat closet." She says causing us both to laugh. "So what's her name?" She asks without making eye contact. After a long moment of me not responding and blushing profusely, she finally looks over. "Oh come on, I saw how your face lit up when you were talking about this 'new girl'. So spill it."

"Lexa," I say looking at my hands. " and before you ask yes she is also a lesbian." I finish knowing what her first words.

"Good!" She says standing up "Come on let's get home, you have a moron to break up with" she says offering me her hand.


	9. MOVED TO ANOTHER SITE

This story has been moved to archive of our own under the username of escott99. Please go there to check it out. Sorry for any inconveniences.


	10. Chapter 10

This story has been moved to archive of our own under the username escott99 If you would like to continue reading please look for it there.

Thank You.


End file.
